


Pink

by gillyAnne



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine_2019, Vibrators, X-files Fanfic Valentine Exchange (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillyAnne/pseuds/gillyAnne
Summary: Mulder has a somewhat less appropriate Valentine's Day gift for Scully.





	1. Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancesWithCybermen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithCybermen/gifts).



>    
> For Teresa – If you include the word ‘vibrator’ in your prompt, this is what you’re going to get.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! I had a lot of fun writing. It had been a while since I wrote MSR and I'm always afraid I'll mess it up but I think I pulled through.
> 
> Thank you Nicole for organizing this! You have skills, girl.

 

 

He was nervous.

Was it a mistake? Would this be the thing that was a step too far? He cared about her, so much, and he wanted her to be happy but he felt nervous. Buying gifts for her was never easy, but it had never been important between them as they were not the materialistic kind. They didn’t care about things as much as they cared about feelings. Still, Mulder had something he wanted to give to Scully and he was scared, downright freaking scared to give it to her and somehow mess it up. He knew he had to play it cool, to make it seem like it was no big deal but he knew that this was something they had never done before.

 

His hands had been clammy and his shoulders slightly hunched as he’d approached the green shop window the week before. Where he’d gotten the idea he didn’t know, but somehow his feet had lead him from his home to this place. The paint looked fresh, but he knew as well as anyone that this kind of store wasn’t made to stand out. People rarely liked being seen entering a place like this. He himself had often found himself in that position, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching him – and of course multiple times he’d caught the eye of a complete stranger to bring his shame full circle with only one way to escape, through that door that no one wanted to be seen entering. Still, however, there was something strangely alluring to the stores that were taboo. The ones with leather straps and fuzzy handcuffs in the windows – and many, many phallic shaped objects to leave little to the imagination as to what might be sold inside – were often the ones that people talked about, joked about, laughed about but secretly fantasized about. He wondered if Scully was the same.

 

Of course she wasn’t the same. She wasn’t to be compared to others, she demanded not to be as she was in a category all by herself – the _Scully category,_ he called it, and it was reserved only for one human being on this planet. It just happened that this human being was just on the other side of the door in front of him, not a green door but a white one, with paned windows and a few chips along the sides. It was a big door, bigger than she would need for her stature but never big enough to allow entrance to all of his respect, appreciation, love and yes, desire for her. Still he’d like to try, today, the day that they both said they hated but secretly were both just afraid to admit they wouldn’t want to spend with anyone else but each other.

Today was Valentine ’s Day, and even though Mulder and Scully had told each other in a thousand different ways that they loved each other in years past today felt different. They were finally free, finally back dancing to each other’s rhythm and ready to walk a river of ice together that had been too thin, too fragile before. Maybe it was still thin. It would always be fragile, but that was the nature of their bond – unbreakable in some ways, but in others always elusive and hidden to one or both of them. Still, they had been getting closer again and he honestly couldn’t be happier. He also couldn’t believe he had let her leave his grasp so many times before and today would be about him trying to tell her that he never would, again.

 

So he’d walked around in the store a little, looking at things, thinking about what she’d like – or what she would be willing to try – and it had been the most uncomfortable and yet exhilarating thing he’d allowed himself to do in a long time. Thinking about ones partner had always been slightly off-limits back in the day, but their relationship had taken them literally everywhere except here. They’d been partners and friends before they were lovers, but they’d been soulmates since long before they even knew each other. Recently he didn’t know what they were, not daring to define it as any kind of normal relationship because that would be a gross injustice to what they had but  he also knew they’d never talk about it – that just wasn’t them. Nothing ever came easy with them and still, his love for her was the only thing in his life that he knew with a certainty beyond the fact of life. That combined with the fact that they’d always been careful to avoid actual sex talks made him giddy and nervous like a twelve year old boy looking around in this establishment that sold everything having to do with pleasures of the body – the one thing they had found out they were even more natural at than anything else, but they’d never actually dared to talk about. Sure, they’d made comments here and there, and he had read her face like an open book with every widening of her eyes and quiver of her lips as he assumed she would have read him and they made jokes about it back and forth but anything beyond that was as off-limits as anything else having to do with actual feelings, actual commitments – Saying it would make it a tangible truth that could be used against them and they were both afraid that losing that truth again would mean destruction. Not only that but he had also very early on realized that talking about it they’d need words to describe what they had, and honestly, those words would suggest to something so grand and other-worldly that the words ‘I want to believe’ would no longer hold any meaning. He believed.

 There was nothing that could get him on edge like Dana Katherine Scully, especially the naked version, and thinking about her and the way her body experienced pleasure made him highly uncomfortable to the point where he’d gotten a look from the clerk and he’d abruptly decided to leave.

 

Finally he’d settled on what looked prettiest on the classiest website. What reminded him most of her, basically. It had been a grounding experience, one that had touched corners of his imagination that he’d not dared to visit before, but he was glad that he had – the gift that was wrapped up in his hand at this moment would, hopefully, be worth every second of sheer horror, doubt, anticipation, lust and shame he had given for it. He’d even looked up an instructional video to make sure he would be prepared – not in any way for his personal pleasure, naturally – and he’d wrapped it himself, making sure to add a little note to the front. He almost didn’t take it to their not-a-date today, but he’d kicked himself to get over it and just do it. He knew her well enough by now – it would be a surprise to her but he honestly couldn’t wait to see her face when she’d realize what he’d bought her. He just hoped his nerves wouldn’t keep him from remembering the look on her face forever.

 

She had asked him over. Not for a date, obviously, even though he had teased her about it. ‘Do you know what day it is Scully?’ he’d said, smiling sideways at her. She had leaned back in her chair that was actually his chair, the one by his desk that was really her desk by now and she’d raised her chin at him. ‘It’s just take-out, Mulder,’ she’d said but something about the tone of her voice had told him that she knew. He had been happily surprised that she’d asked him because he had been stressing about how to do it all day – he’d had this gift for a while now and today would be the only day he could give it to her without having to explain himself. It had been a while since they’d spent the night together, even longer since they’d straight up fucked but Mulder was more than ready for those days to return. She had low key teased him so much over the past few days, throwing him looks, letting him catch her watching him, even dressing sexier – even though that might just be his imagination – and he wasn’t sure how long they could go on not talking about it. Of course, they’d spent years not talking about it and in the end they hadn’t needed words after all, so he was sure this time would be the same. It’s one of the reasons he’d bought what he had for her: To show her that he would always have her as his priority. Everything about her. Her happiness was everything he needed and tonight would be about that. It was the most romantic thing he’d done in a long time and even though his gift would be about sex the gesture would be about nothing but love.

He’d been standing at her door for a solid five minutes reconsidering a number of life choices before he finally dared to reach for the doorbell. He should know better, but still he was unprepared for how fast she was at the door – it took her mere seconds to appear before him. ‘Mulder,’ she just said, stepping aside to let him in. He smiled foolishly at her, noticing how her hair curled around her shoulders and how she looked cold – how was it that women were always cold? She looked small standing in the doorway to her apartment, the one he hadn’t wanted her to take but that had ultimately saved her, and he felt he owed it one. Shooting a silent thank you to the ceilings that harbored her he stepped in past her, hesitantly handing her the gift. ‘I brought you something.’ ‘I thought you were bringing food,’ Scully said frowning and for a second he froze. Then he noticed the slight twinkle in her eye and the scent of warm Asian spices in the air – again, he should know better. ‘I was going to, but I figured this would be just as spicy,’ he commented, handing her the gift and he watched how his words took the effect he wanted them to. She frowned slightly before blushing, taking the gift from him, weighing it carefully before meeting his eyes almost coyly. Her mind went to exactly the right place and it confirmed what he’d already known – she wanted him over for a million reasons, but they all culminated into one thing – she needed him like he needed her.

 

‘I didn’t get you anything,’ she said quietly, moving into the kitchen as he put away his coat and took off his shoes. ‘I got you something for the both of us,’ he answered from the living room. Scully reappeared, carrying two beers and handing him one. ‘Open it,’ Mulder waved the beer in the direction of the gift still held in Scully’s grasp. ‘Come on, Scully.’ He dropped down on the couch, leaning is elbows on his knees as he tried to appear unfazed and not in the least bit interested in her reaction. However he knew Scully would see right through it and he wondered wy he even tried – because it’s so much fun, his brain told him – like everything about her, this too is just so much fun. She sat down next to him and looked at him sideways, Silently she focused her attention on the box in front of her, putting her beer down to give his gift her full attention. A rush of something indescribable went through him as she carefully tore the paper away. Fear, he realized – it was fear.

 

‘Mulder, what is this?’ she asked, her eyes widening and her brain almost audibly working hard to understand what she saw before her. ‘This is a joke right?’ ‘Scully, you hurt me,’ he said, trying to sound offended. ‘You think I’d joke about something as serious as female sexual pleasure?’ She blushed for real this time, he watched as it crept up her neck onto her cheeks and her nose to turn her into a fiery ball of all things he desired and worshipped. ‘I can’t believe you,’ she muttered, turning the black box in her hands around to study it from all sides. ‘What.. Where did you get this?’ He chuckled and watched as she struggled with words, trying to find something to say that made more sense than that. She seemed unable to form a coherent thought, much less a sentence as she wrapped her brain around what she’d just been gifted.

Mulder followed her eyes down to the box as her slender fingers fumbled with the box. He shifted a little closer and helped her out, getting his fingers interlaced with hers in the process. ‘Here you go,’ he said as he pulled the plastic box out a little before letting go. He brushed her hand as he pulled back and she looked at him, wide-eyed and still shocked. His confidence left him for a moment as he wasn’t sure what he saw, exactly, and it unsettled him. ‘What do you think?’ he asked, and she sunk into his side as his puppy eyes betrayed his self-consciousness and melted her heart into the fluid state that it was used to being in around him. ‘Unexpected,’ she said slowly, taking the plastic out of the box completely to unveil the pink instrument before her. ‘But spicy indeed.’ ‘You don’t own this, do you? I mean I can return it if you do,’ Mulder started, ‘I just thought, you know, it doesn’t mean anything, it’s just..’ Scully silenced him with a tiny shake of her head. ‘Shut up, Mulder,’ she interrupted him with three words he hadn’t realized he missed until right now.

 

So he watched as she took the vibrator out of the box, studying it with careful hands. Testing the weight in her hands, admiring the shape, feeling the texture with the pads of her fingers. Mulder followed her fingers with his eyes, breathing in audibly as she stroked along the toy’s rounded edge. He’d been intrigued with the pebble shape, the size and functions and watching her studying it was making him rock hard for her. However that wasn’t his intention – today was not about him and so he diverted his attention back to her face. Her tongue came out to lick her lips, hungrily but hesitantly and he saw in it everything he felt for her translated back at him. He took it as encouragement and covered her hands in his he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

 

She gasped softly and turned into him, looking from his eyes back to his lips – how he missed the feel of her there, he thought, and then a second later he didn’t have to miss it anymore as she closed the distance and kissed him. There was no hesitation in her kiss, and the thought crossed his mind that maybe she had intended this as well – but she gave him no time to think as one of her hands reached around his neck and pulled him closer. Her lips were everywhere on his, first on his bottom lip, then his top as he felt her tongue seeking entrance into his mouth. He opened to her everything he had, his mouth, his body and finally his heart as he felt her softly push the toy up into his hand. She was everything to him and he would give her anything she asked for and right now the thing she was asking for was exactly the thing he’d prepared for, but he found himself more unprepared than ever. His hands trembled lightly as he held her close to him, feeling her tongue stroking his between them in familiar electricity. His other hand took the toy from her and put it in his lap for a second as his hand traveled down her arm. ‘Does this mean...’ he asked, needing some kind of confirmation. She just nodded into him and pushed herself closer to him, pressing her breasts up into his chest. His free hand came around the small of her back to seek out the skin of her back as he pushed her white jumper aside. Her skin felt slightly cold, a temperature he knew he could quickly change – and soon he needed to feel more of it. He pushed himself to the edge of the couch, breaking their kiss to pull her jumper and undershirt over her head. Her hair fell down in a messy, dangerously rumbling waterfall around her face and he felt a stirring within him, something deep and primal that he’d spent years trying to deny or bury that just sprang to life with the simple breath of her hair on her shoulders.

He kissed her again, taking control this time as he maneuvered her back to lie down on the couch. His hands fumbled with her jeans, since when did Scully wear jeans? Soon his fingers encountered more ivory skin, slightly cold to the touch, but soft and smooth and completely Scully in every way he remembered. She leaned back and sighed into his hair, sending a shiver down his spine as he buried his face in the curve of her neck where her pulse was still there, alive and well. He checked it with his lips for a moment as if to verify that this was real and he felt her fingers tunnel in his hair as he did so – yes, Mulder, I’m still here and I have no intention of leaving.

 

Scully pulled on the hem of his shirt, a useless venture but a desperate one as he assisted her and pulled the fabric from his jeans. She sighed in annoyance when the shirt wouldn’t give and he felt her give up and rip it open, tearing one or possibly more buttons off as she went. He chuckled, his chuckle soon turning into a laugh as he kissed her cheek and held her close for a moment reveling in the freedom he felt at that moment. ‘Easy, Scully,’ he laughed and she giggled underneath him. His heart skipped a beat at the sweetest sound he’d ever heard and he filed it away under _‘rare Scully sounds that no one but me is ever allowed to hear.’_ He made it a goal for that night to add at least one more sound to that file before he’d let her rest and set out to coax a reaction from her with his lips all over her collarbone and sternum. She opened his now useless shirt and discarded it to the floor to join her jumper, two innocently white covers being shed to reveal the true nature of their owners – made for one another, never meant to be apart.

 

Mulder closed his eyes and opened them again as he was undecided as to which was better – watch Scully squirm and gasp under him as he slid her jeans down her legs or get lost in the sensation of touch and sound, both equally alluring, until he realized that maybe he didn’t have to settle for one as for tomorrow he could indulge in the other. The thought sent a spark of joy through him as he threw her jeans aside and sat up, his hands on her hips, softly holding her down when she wanted to sit up and touch him. ‘Let me look at you,’ he said softly. ‘I’m not one of your sex dolls who just lies there,’ Scully warned him with a smile in her eyes. ‘No, you’re not,’ Mulder agreed and released her but Scully stayed still underneath him, letting him watch. She raised a hand to her mouth and bit a finger suggestively, the corner of her mouth rising in vulnerable expectation. ‘So, about that gift,’ she started. He scrambled to find it between them and held it out to her on the flat of his hand. She took it and fondled it for a second before pressing one of the buttons. The pebble came to life, a soft buzzing filling the air between them with a thrilling anticipation. Scully raised her brows at him. ‘You came prepared.’ ‘You bet,’ he said, smiling down at her. He left her on the couch for a moment to stand and take off his jeans and t-shirt and take a breath and thank whoever was up there for the sense to charge the thing before wrapping it. Clad in only his boxers he looked down at Scully, who hadn’t moved much but was biting her lip as she pushed her head back into the couch. Mulder’s eyes followed the lines of her body down to her black lace bra, one he didn’t recognize (why would he, he hadn’t been included in her choice of bra for years) and further down to where… He swallowed and blinked twice to make sure he wasn’t imagining things, but no, it was true, as true as everything he had ever seen – Dana Scully was holding the pink vibrator in her small hand, apparently lost to the experience of creating the best feeling on her lace-clad clit. Mulder kneeled down next to her, kissing her cheek, and Scully turned her head to face him. She reached for his lips but he withdrew, smiling, never looking away as his hand found hers. Her eyes widened and she let go reluctantly, wriggling her hand back up between them to lie on his chest. He took over, softly pressing and moving the toy from side to side. She frowned a little and shifted her hips underneath his hand and he let her find a position that was comfortable, one of her legs hanging off the side of the couch and the other bent with her foot planted firmly on the soft fabric. She moaned softly as he found a good spot and he kissed her again, struggling with wanting to touch her breasts but finding himself in no position to do so. He let his lips travel down to her bra as his free hand pulled the strap on his side down, pulling the cup down slightly as well. Her breast spilled down to his mouth and he latched on as if he’d been starving for this, and in some way, he had been. He nipped and Scully pushed up into him as he bit softly. ‘Mulder!’ she gasped and he repeated the motion, using the flat of his tongue to calm the reddening skin. Scully reached for him. ‘I want to feel you,’ she moaned and pulled him up to her lips again. He lost touch with the vibrator, feeling it fall down between her legs and he chuckled into her chin. ‘Stay,’ he commanded quietly and she cocked an eyebrow at him but complied anyway. Mulder reached behind her with a quick hand and undid her bra, using both hands to carefully unwrap her like she had her present – and with her smiling up at him he felt like he was unwrapping his, the best gift he could have gotten in the form of Dana Scully almost naked beneath him. She was beautiful, still, always, and his heart and other parts of his body ached for every last part of her.

 

She shifted impatiently, feeling the toy between her legs and reaching for it. Mulder took her breasts to his mouth, exploring them, pulling his deeply buried knowledge of them from the archives of his brain as slowly he found out she was just as sensitive as before, just as soft, just as pliant but demanding at the same time as her hand clawed at his shoulders to stay close. Her other hand was between them, finding the toy and pulling it back up to her pussy as she managed to maneuver it under her panties. She found she could leave it there, comfortably buzzing her into a state of arousal without being too much. She rotated her hips into his, accidentally, and he felt the vibrations against his inner thigh. ‘Scully,’ he moaned, ‘Don’t. I haven’t searched the depths of the internet for instructional videos of that thing to have you driving me crazy before I get to put that knowledge to good use.’ She smiled, pulling him back up to face her. She kissed him slowly and repeated the rotating motion of her hips, this time not so accidentally hitting his hard cock through his boxers. He jumped out of reach, grabbing her wrist as if that was any kind of measure against her torture and captured her in a kiss that was sure to divert her naughty mind as his hand set out to find the toy. He pulled her panties down her legs to the floor and softly rotated the toy against her clit, carefully finding the pattern button to see how she’d react.

 

He pressed it once and the buzzing changed, and Scully gasped deeply as the unexpected change thrilled her to her core. ‘Oh,’ she moaned deeply and hissed again as Mulder hit a sensitive spot. ‘Hold it closer,’ Scully said softly and he heard her, delighted in her level of comfort with him. ‘Anything,’ he devoted himself to her. ‘Tell me, Scully.’ She moaned again as she felt his cock against her leg and his hand deeper between her legs as he pressed the toy fully against her pussy. She felt the vibrations deep inside of her, like a train running freely down a snowy track she felt its effects deep down into her body. ‘God yes,’ she moaned and Mulder dared to look up at her face.

 

He wanted to remember her like this. Her eyes closed, a tiny frown between her brows as she tried to concentrate on the feelings he was masterfully conducting inside of her. He had often thought of her like this, in moments of ultimate loneliness when he’d thought he couldn’t possibly call her because it would hurt her more than it would help him he’d searched his mind for times when he hadn’t paid enough attention. He wasn’t going to let that happen again as he made another file in his brain – _Images of Dana Scully coming on my hand._ Another one that no one else would ever be allowed to see ever again. Scully called his name and brought him back to reality as she clawed at his hand, whispering something into the fabric of the couch. ‘More,’ she whimpered and he pressed, glad that he had read the manual, wriggling the toy to slide across her lower lips like he’d seen done to a model. Scully responded immediately, pushing herself up into his hand, grasping onto his wrist to keep him close. ‘Oh God, do that,’ she encouraged him and he latched back onto her nipple because it was either that or her mouth and he loved the sounds coming from her lips too much to muffle them with his.

‘Mulder,’ Scully warned with a slightly strangled voice. He looked up at her, never losing contact with his mouth to her breast. She looked down at him and the redness covering her cheeks told him enough. ‘Yes,’ he spurred her on. ‘Please, Scully, come for me. Please.’ She nodded bravely and openly and threw her head back into the pillow as her eyes closed for him but her legs opened wider and gave him that last bit of space he needed. He moved further down to sit between her legs, keeping his upper body close to hers, his tongue on her tummy drawing lazy patterns across skin he remembered to be ticklish in a good way. Her breathing hitched as he felt her muscles tense beneath every part of his skin and he pressed on, keeping the toy close, moving on to the next speed. A sound he hadn’t heard before came from her mouth, more like a wail than a cry as he felt her tense underneath him. Instinctively he quickly licked his fingers before pushing one inside of her, just next to the toy, and her wetness overwhelmed him as he took a breath to make sure this would last and not end embarrassingly fast and wet against her couch. She started to shake, every muscle in her body starting to tense in pleasure as he rubbed the toy against her in time with his fingers inside of her. ‘Harder,’ she moaned, ‘I’m almost there.’ He nodded into her flesh, teeth softly marking the white plains of her belly as both his hands drove her higher into oblivion.

Then everything around him except for her inner muscles on his fingers slowed and finally stood still as she gripped him one last time, intimately and with everything she had as he could feel her orgasm as it hit her. ‘My God,’ she moaned deeply and grabbed onto his hands to keep him close as she tried to prolong her pleasure for as long as it would stay with her. ‘More, more,’ she let him know she was fine when he wanted to retreat and withdraw the toy from her as he thought it would be too sensitive, so he kept it there, but turned down the buzzing expertly and helped her ride out her intense orgasm for as long as she could.

 

As Scully relaxed and dropped her hands away so did he, softly pumping in and out of her before withdrawing his fingers from her and silencing the toy to put it on her tummy next to his cheek. She looked down at him and smiled, sated, happy. ‘One hell of an instructional video,’ she smiled and Mulder pursed his lips against her. If only you knew, Scully, he thought to himself. ‘That was only part one.’ ‘How many parts are there?’ she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. ‘A lot,’ he answered, moving up and up to meet her mouth in a searing kiss again. Her hand came to fondle him through his boxers and she pushed herself up a little. ‘Did you watch any other videos?’ ‘Are you saying I need to?’ he teased her. ‘I mean, I don’t know, we’re getting older, maybe you needed the inspiration,’ she relentlessly teased him back as her hands freed him from his cotton confines. He released her again, this time to shed the last of his clothes as he watched her lying underneath him in post-orgasmic bliss. Yes, they were older, but she was so much more beautiful to him than she’d ever been before and he hadn’t thought that to be even remotely possible to begin with. Her skin was dusted with freckles and he intended to count each and every last one of them with his tongue later on. She was softer now, but also firmer as she was in exceptional shape and his mind flooded him of images of them working out together, running together, boxing together, and he smiled at the idea of getting his ass kicked again by Dana Scully.

‘What’s funny?’ she asked, naked but confident underneath him as she reached for him to come back to her. ‘Not funny,’ he corrected. ‘Perfect.’ He sat down, pulling her up to straddle him as she reached for the toy again. She held it in her hand, watching him carefully before kissing him again. She reached for him between them and found him hard and ready and slowly, carefully she sank down to slide him along the length of her opening. ‘Jesus, Scully,’ he moaned and grabbed her waist to steady her on top of him. His muscles tensed underneath her hand and she pulled back to look at him as she slowly raised herself before taking him inside. She was so much smaller than him, smaller even than he remembered and every inch she took inside reminded him of that. She just moaned, one long sound that didn’t seem to ever stop as she took him fully inside in one long stroke. His eyes closed at the sensation, hoping he could last long enough for her, praying that he wouldn’t disappoint her as she started a steady rhythm. ‘Oh my fucking God,’ Scully cursed on top of him and he captured her lips in response. He felt her fumble between them and was startled as she pressed the toy against his stomach, and, he realized, against her clit. ‘Yes,’ he just said and she started the low buzzing, sinking down deeply onto the toy with each stroke. She held the toy in place with her hand and he helped her, holding her close with his other hand in her hair as he pressed their foreheads together. Soon Scully was frantically moving on top of him and he was reciting every saint he ever knew to exist. ‘Scully,’ he warned, ‘I’m going to come, Scully.’ She moaned and opened her eyes to meet his. Through unshed tears she nodded. ‘Please come for me, Fox,’ she moaned and he had no choice but to follow her call.

Something wonderfully inexplicable happened between them as he felt his orgasm approach. She moaned deeply again, ground down harder and harder and was suddenly overwhelmed by another intense wave of pleasure as she found the most erotic thing to be his surrender to her. As he came within her she pulsed around him and together they created a new reality, one where they were never in doubt, never alone and never separated ever again.

 

That reality settled around them as they both came down from their orgasm, the toy falling down into the crease of the couch as soon as Scully had the sense to turn it off before forgetting it altogether. She sank into Mulder’s chest as he cradled her close, both arms around her, his cock still buried deeply within her. ‘Wow,’ she whispered into his skin and he smiled. ‘Yeah,’ he just replied before closing his eyes for a moment, because right now feeling Dana Scully in his arms was all he could process.

When he felt strong enough he opened his eyes again, finding her still tangled up all around him, and he carefully grasped her and stood up. She locked her legs around him immediately, securing herself against his body as he carried her through her apartment to where he knew the bedroom to be. He put her down softly, breathing out at the feeling of losing her around him as he slipped form her body. He joined her under the covers and she curled herself around him wordlessly, because words were obsolete when everything else was right there.

 

Scully closed her eyes as her cheek rested against Mulder’s chest. Recently she’d been afraid that her heart was getting too solid, too hard for anyone or anything to ever penetrate it like he had done before. More specifically she’d been afraid that it had closed itself off to him, to his charms and his flaws in a way that would make her ache for him without ever being able to allow him back in again, but everything that had just happened had shown her that she was wrong. Not only had her heart melted for him again, his had too and together their hearts blended like liquid mercury, fitting together but never merging with something else – They would always be the exception to every rule ever written, one whole but many separate entities, complete only in each other’s company and with each other’s heart.

 

On the sofa, Scully’s gift remained silent as it witnessed her new owner wander off with the love of her life. The pink pebble smiled knowingly as it accepted its fate against the grey, soft fabric of Fox Mulder’s equally discarded boxers.

Somewhere in another part of the house any kind of take out that may be waiting on her kitchen counter was long forgotten as Mulder and Scully fell asleep, no longer afraid of the future but keen to start it together. They might float apart again, they might lose each other’s bodies to whatever truth was out there waiting for them but one thing was certain – they’d never ever forget what their bodies had told each other just now. For them, there was no one else.


	2. Red

One week earlier.  
This is insane, Mulder thought to himself as he opened a tab on his computer. Can’t I just read a few reviews? That’s enough research right? Why am I even feeling nervous about this? It’s not like I don’t watch this stuff all the time. But still, there was something about the purpose of his visit to the grey areas of the internet today that had him sweating like a teenage boy about to see his first set of gloriously naked boobs – and in a way he was.  
Shaking his head lightly he looked on the box, making sure he got the model right before typing it into the search bar – instructional videos. Yup, that’s right, Fox freaking Mulder was looking for instruction on a sex toy.  
It had been such a strange time for them. Not being together but never having talked about being apart had taken it’s toll as they both learned they didn’t fare well in limbo. He had held her a couple of times when she’d stayed the night and he thought she had been teasing him more and more lately, but his feelings could be wrong and maybe it was all in his head. Still, he knew Scully and she knew him and they knew each other better than they knew anyone else, themselves included, so he shouldn’t be afraid. They had proven time and time again that there was no one else for either of them. Even though it had been months since he had made love to her he knew he could again if he just pushed her enough, but that was the problem. He wasn’t one to push, his self-consciousness would pop up his ugly unwanted head and convince him that she was not interested. And so their dance continued, with at least one of them wishing they would truly dance again, but neither brave enough to make it happen.  
He knew he’d have to be the one to do it. So he had boldly decided to take matters into his own hands, quite literally as he was holding a fancy looking black box under his big hand as he searched for the only thing that could make him feel at least a little prepared. Something popped up quickly and he clicked, not really paying attention to anything except the title. He sat back in his chair, still slightly uncomfortable, waiting for the video to load.  
After a few images of the packaging and the toy itself the video started a seductive song, enough to get any man a little excited – especially as the narrator was a husky female telling him to ‘ask her what she likes’. He knew what she liked. And now he was thinking about it.  


Things only went south from there and north for him. The model walked in, crawling on top of a bed full of crisp white linen, and the first thing he noticed was her hair. Why the fuck did this model, this woman he did not in any way shape or form know, have to have the most gorgeous ginger bob? The cut was similar to one he was very familiar with, one that had been eye-rolling and frizzying in his face for years. One he had often looked down on, or up to, and one that had often saved him with just a glimpse across crowded rooms or beneath layers and layers of dust. That intense color that had never been his kink before, not before he had met the carrier of all of his kinks for the rest of his life, the woman who was all women and no other all at once. Why on planet Earth did this model, this unknown being in an unimportant video have to have the exact same haircut as the one he had learned to ignore (but never forget)? What sorcery was this?  
His brain was confused and scared at the same time. He paused the video, sighed, looked behind him to check if anyone could possibly see him, confirmed a hard no on that one and checked to see if he’d locked the door. The last thing he needed was his partner to show up when she was the only thing on his mind. She usually was, naturally, but not like this – not with someone who could, if you squinted really hard, actually be her if it weren’t for her length, right in front of him naked on a screen teaching him how to use a sex toy on her. He felt his body react irreversably and he cursed himself, he should have known, but how could he have anticipated this? Sighing he sat down again, determined not to tend to his semi until he’d watched a fair part of the video first. He had to be prepared.  


The space bar jump started the model again, and Mulder groaned inwardly as she shook her hair lightly out of her face. A strand stuck to the corner of her mouth and Mulder licked his lips, watching the delicious pout of the model turn into Scully’s red doors to the most beautiful mind he’d ever encountered – NO, he said to himself, stop this right now. This is not her. You’re supposed to learn from this, pervert. Not turn her into some twisted fantasy. So he put the toy in front of him, eyed the buttons, tried to block out the fact that he was basically looking at a version of his dream girl and focused on the toy. How to operate it wasn’t the mystery to him, how to dance and balance on that line between pleasure and over-stimulation was what he hoped to learn. He knew his girl to be sensitive anyway, and he knew her to have the intensity of a lioness, and the two had always struck him as perfect opposites but he knew the toy would need some careful maneuvering along that line. This was good to learn. That was the only purpose. Right?  
Soon, too soon he felt his pant stretch uncomfortably as he had risen higher north than his jeans would allow and he popped the buttons, not looking away from the screen. The model held the toy close to her pussy, a soft buzzing reminding him of his dishwasher or the airconditioning in the good offices upstairs. Their office. How he’d longed to have her there, push her against the wall, against that door… No, he thought, then said aloud. ‘No, fucker.’ The voice on the computer sounded almost as hoarse as his had just done as it told him to always lubricate a woman’s most sensitive area before touching it with Mimi – Christ help me, Mulder thought – Mulder and Mimi went to Dana’s house.  
‘Every woman prefers a different rhythm,’ the voice told him. ‘Try a few and see which one gets the best reaction. It’s okay to rotate through, but remember, direct contact on too high a setting can be uncomfortable.’ Noted, Mulder thought. He filed it away in his secret brain drawer, the one dedicated to sex tips and tricks that he intended to use some time during his life. It was labeled ‘Sex Secrets’, but really it should be called ‘things to try with a certain redhead before I die’.  
He watched helplessly how the ginger girl in front of him closed her eyes and threw her head back as she rotated through the different settings, finally choosing a short-short-long pulsing rhythm as her hips moved rhythmically against the toy. Mulder watched closely as her ivory skinned body twisted and turned into the pink toy, and slowly, very slowly every image turned irreversably into Scully until there was just no way to not see her there, before him, on a bed that was big enough for every redhead in the city to be in there at the same time. Don’t think about redheads, his brain threw at him, like that was helpful in any way.  


Suddenly he realized he was touching himself, softly, like she would – and he stopped himself. Checking the time on the video he swallowed as there were a full fifteen minutes left, but he put his hands resolutely on the table anyway – she came first. Always.  
His mind fully allowed him to see Dana Scully before him as it made it easier to focus. He watched as her hands brushed the toy against her clit, up the full length of her pussy and back to her clit. He watched helplessly as her body convulsed to the feeling of the buzzing pebble dragging up her length, deeply buried between her lips where he knew her body was warm and snug and wet. The model sighed and moaned, and the voice told him to continue – it might take a little longer, but the pleasure would be intense, and he filed the information away for when the vision in front of him would not be on a screen. The video told him that the vibrations themselves were highly pleasurable, and he didn’t question it as he watched the girl squirm and finally give in to an intense orgasm which was indiscernable from and most likely in reality a real one – Scully never faked it, he smiled cockily. She didn’t have to.  
As the female voice softly told him to go easy with the buzzing on the clitoris after orgasm he tried to watch more, but found himself clicking away and running to his bedroom in seconds. Closing the door he dropped against his headboard, pushing at his pants adn freeing himself. Now it’s my turn, he thought – no need to wait. For a second he felt guilty for thinking about Dana this way, he always did right before, but then he pushed it away – she’d confessed to him a long time ago that she thought of him too, many times, and she probably (hopefully) still did so he could allow himself to do the same. It didn’t take long for him to focus solely on her, Dana Katherine Scully and her wonderfully pensive gaze, her trusting and trembling lips, her sensitive hands and her hair, of course her hair. The one thing about her that could kill him and give him life at the same time. The way her hair sought her cheek sometimes, the way it carefully touched her lips, they were just a few of the images that would forever make up the file in his brain titled ‘Red.’  


For he never, ever wanted anyone (especially his partner) to find out that it was sad, but it was true – It was the only color he saw, the only color he wanted to see ever again as he came, be it into his own hands like today or into her beautiful body, hopefully, again, some day. Red. Like her lips, her toe nails, her freckles, the scratches she left down his back, and the waterfall of intense emotion that made up her gingerly shining head of hair.


End file.
